ուրացողը
by elinathekingslayer
Summary: 2զ


ՈԻՐԱՑՈՂԸ ՅՈՒՐ ՏԱՆ ՇԵՄՔԻ ՎՐԱ

Հադամակերտի մայր եկեղեցում սուրբ պատարագը դեռ շարունակվում էր կատարվել: Չնայելով, որ այսօր ոչ տոն էր և ոչ կյուրակի, բայց եկեղեցին լիքն էր բազմությամբ:

Բեմի հանդեպ, եկեղեցու աջակողմյան անկյունում չորս մարմարյա սյուների վրա բարձրանում էր մի վերնատուն: Նրա դեպի սեղանը նայող կողմը կտրված էր ոսկեզօծ վանդակապատով: Բեհեզյա ծանր վարագույրները միջից ծածկում էին վանդակապատը և բոլորովին անտեսանելի էին կացուցանում վերնատան ներսը: Այդ դրության մեջ վերնատունը մի փակված, առանձնացած մատուռի ձև ուներ:

Նրա հատակը ծածկված էր թանկագին օթոցներով, իսկ մի կողմում դրած էր փառավոր բազմոց: Մի տիկին, սուրբ պատարագի խորհրդի համեմատ, երբեմն ծունր էր դնում և աղոթում էր, երբեմն կանգնում էր և երկրպագություն էր տալիս, երբեմն նստում էր բազմոցի վրա և խորին ուշադրությամբ լսում էր: Նա ներկայացնում էր մի մարմնացած ջերմեռանդություն, որ հոգվով և սրտով հափշտակված էր սուրբ պատարագի արարողություններով:

Ոչ մի ժամանակ նրա կրոնական զգացմունքները այնքան վառված չէին եղել, և ոչ մի ժամանակ նա յուր աղերսն ու պաղատանքը այնպես սրտագին փափագներով չէր մատուցել սուրբ սեղանի առջև, որպես այսօր: Տխո՛ւր էր նա, որպես մի սգավոր, և ջերմ արտասուքը հեղեղի նման թանում էր նրա վշտալի դեմքը:

Դա Վասպուրականի տիկինն էր — Մերուժանի մայրը: Մատուռը, որի մեջ առանձնացած էր նա, Արծրունիների տոհմային աղոթարանն էր: Արծրունիները, կառուցանելով Մայր եկեղեցին, այդ մատուռը հատկացրին իշխանական տանը:

Նա վեր կացավ, երբ սուրբ խորհուրդը ավարտվելուց հետո ներս մտավ պատարագիչ քահանան և մատույց նրան սուրբ սեղանի նշխարքը: Նա ընդունեց, համբուրելով տեր հոր աջը: Այժմ նրա վշտահար դեմքը և այն հեզ աչքերը, որոնց մեջ փայլում էր անհուն բարություն, ստացան ավելի խաղաղ և ավելի մխիթարական արտահայտություն, որ միայն պատկառանք էին ազդում: Այդ հարգելի անձնավորությունը միացնում էր յուր մեջ բարձր ազնվականի բարձր հատկությունները բարեպաշտ քրիստոնյայի առաքինությունների հետ:

— Ինչպե՞ս է, տեր հայր, քո դստեր առողջությունը, — հարցրեց նա, — ինձ ասացին, որ շատ հիվանդ է:

— Այժմ բավական լավ է, տիկին, — պատասխանեց քահանան: — Վտանգը անցավ: Իմ դուստրը յուր կյանքով պարտական է քեզ, տիկին: Եթե Դրան բժիշկը այնպես շուտ ուղարկած չլինեիր, գուցե ես կզրկվեի իմ միակ զավակից: Աստված քեզ երկար կյանք տա, տիկին, որ այլոց կյանքի համար այդքան հոգ ես տանում:

— Այդ իմ պարտավորությունն է, տեր հայր, բոլորը իմ զավակներն են, — ասաց նա: — Ցավում եմ, որ այս օրերում այնքան զբաղված պետք է լինեմ, որ չպիտի կարողանամ անձամբ այցելել հիվանդին:

— Նա շատ կուրախանա, տիկին: Քո բարի ոտքը բոլորովին կփարատե նրա ցավերը:

Քահանան հեռացավ, երբ ներս մտան երկու նաժիշտներ, որոնք սպասում էին մատուռի նախագավիթում: Նրանք, բռնելով տիկնոջ աջ և ձախ թևքերից, սկսեցին ցած իջեցնել վերնատան քարյա սանդուղքներից:

Պատարագից հետո ժամավորները դարձյալ մնացին եկեղեցում, որովհետև Դրան ավագ երեցը պետք է քարոզ կարդար: Բայց տիկինը չսպասեց և առանձին դռնով դուրս եկավ եկեղեցուց:

Փողոցում սպասում էր մի փառավոր պատգարակ, յուր երկու նաժիշտների հետ մտավ նրա մեջ, և սպիտակ ջորիները սկսեցին հանդարտ քայլերով տանել: Պատգարակի առջևից ոտով գնում էին երկու զինված շաթրներ կարմիր զգեստներով, իսկ ետևից մի խումբ դրանիկներ, նույնպես ոտով: Եկեղեցու դռնից սկսած, դեպի փողոցի երկարությունը, ձգվել էին երկու շարք աղքատներ, որոնք խորին փափագով սպասում էին այդ բարեխնամ պատգարակին: Տիկնոջ հազարապետը քսակը ձեռքին մոտեցավ նրանց և առատաձեռն ողորմածությամբ բաժանեց չքավորների սովորական պարենը:

Խորին հարգանքով անցնում էր պատգարակը քաղաքի փողոցներով, և ամեն ոք մեծ, թե փոքր, հասակավոր, թե երեխա, կանգնում էին, գլուխ էին տալիս և ամենայն սիրով ողջունում էին: Անցնում էր հասարակաց մայրը և երկրի տիկինը: Նա, պատգարակի դռնակից գլուխը մեկնելով, բոլորի ողջույնը ամենայն բարեսրտությամբ ընդունում էր:

Պատգարակը կանգ առեց իշխանական հոյակապ ապարանքի հանդեպ, որի մուտքի աջ և ձախ կողմերում հսկում էին երկու թևավոր վիշապներ: Դա Արծրունիների հատուկ նշանն էր, որ դրված էր լինում նրանց բոլոր քաղաքների և պալատների դռների մոտ: Տիկինը ցած իջավ և, շրջապատված յուր սպասավորներով, ներս մտավ: Նա անցավ փառավոր, կանաչազարդ բակերի ճեմելիքներով, որ հովանավորված էին դարևոր ծառերով, և մտավ յուր սենյակը: Սպասավորները հեռացան, նրա մոտ մնացին նաժիշտները միայն, որոնք փոքր-ինչ սպասելով և տեսնելով, որ իրանց տիկինը առանձին հրաման չունի, իրանք ևս հեռացան:

Առաջինը, որ ներս մտավ տիկնոջ օրհնությունն առնելու, նրա հարսն էր — Մերուժանի կինը: Մոր երկու ձեռքերից քարշ էին ընկած նրա երկու փոքրիկ երեխաները: Նրանք մոտեցան, համբուրեցին տիկնոջ աջը: Ամեն օր այդ սովորությունն ունեին, երբ նա վերադառնում էր եկեղեցուց: Տիկինը հանեց յուր բերած նշխարքը, բաժանեց, և տվեց թե՜ երկու երեխաներին և թե՜ նրանց մորը: Երեխաները, որոնցից մեկը տղա էր, իսկ մյուսը աղջիկ, իրանց գողտրիկ ձեռիկները դրեցին տիկնոջ ծնկների վրա և, իրանց փայլուն, հարցասեր աչքերը դարձնելով դեպի նա, հարցրին.

— Ինչո՞ւ տերտերի հացը այդպես քաղցր է լինում, մամիկ:

— Դա աստուծո հացն է, զավակներս, դրա համար այդպես քաղցր է լինում, — պատասխանեց տիկինը, փայփայելով նրանց գանգրահեր գլուխները:

Նրանց մայրը ոտքի վրա կանգնած էր յուր սկեսրոջ մոտ և համարձակություն չուներ նստելու: Նազելի մի կին էր նա, չափազանց նրբակազմ և քնքուշ: Նա այնպիսի տպավորություն էր գործում, կարծես, ասելիս լիներ մի՜ դիպեք ինձ, կփշրվեմ ես: Նա խոսում էր այն ժամանակ միայն, երբ սկեսուրը խոսեցնում էր, և ամեն անգամ նրա սպիտակ այտերի վրա նշմարվում էր մի թեթև կարմրություն: Նա դեռ անմեղ օրիորդի ամոթխածությունն ուներ, իսկ հնազանդ հարսի պատկառանքը:

Վասպուրականի տիկինը այրի էր: Նրա ամուսինը, Շավասպ Արծրունին շատ ժամանակ չէր, որ վախճանվել էր: Այդ պատճառով նա դեռ կրում էր յուր գլխին սգավորության քողը: Զրկվելով սիրելի ամուսնից, նա փոխարինում էր նրան յուր տան մեջ իբրև մի պատրիարք, որի հեղինակությանը ամենքը խոնարհվում էին, իսկ երկրի կառավարության մեջ իբրև մի նահապետ:

Տիկինը Վահան Մամիկոնյանի (Սամվելի հոր) քույրն էր: Մամիկոնյան տոհմիցն էր և նրա հարսը — Մերուժանի կինը: Մոտ խնամությունները այդ ժամանակ սովորական էին հայոց մեջ, մանավանդ նախարարների տների մեջ: Եվ առավելապես Մամիկոնյան տան աղջիկները, իբրև մի շղթա, կապում էին միմյանց հետ ոչ միայն ավագ նախարարների տոհմերը, այլև թագավորի տունը, այլև հայրապետական տունը: Այդ տոհմի աղջիկներն էին, որ իրանց առաքինություններով զարդարում էին թե՜ նախարարների պալատները, թե՜ թագավորի արքունիքը և թե՜ հայրապետի վեհարանը:

— Նախաճաշիկդ պատրաստ է, — ասաց հարսը: — Ինչպե՞ս կհրամայեիր, այստե՞ղ տան, թե սեղանատանը:

— Ուտելու բնավ ախորժակ չունեմ, սիրելի Վահանդուխտ, — պատասխանեց տիկինը: — Գիշերը շատ անհանգիստ էի, քնել չկարողացա: Իսկ այժմ հիվանդի պես եմ զգում ինձ. ականջներիս մեջ մի բան մրմնջում է, և ինձ այնպես է թվում, կարծես գլուխս յուր տեղումը չլինի:

— Հանգստացիր մի փոքր. դու առավոտյան շատ վաղ վեր կացար:

— Ինչպե՛ս հանգստանամ... միթե կարո՛ղ եմ հանգստանալ…

Նա նայեց հարսի գունաթափ երեսին և սարսափեց: Մի գիշերվա մեջ խեղճ կինը բոլորովին հալվել ու մաշվել էր: Երևի, նա ևս չէր քնել, երևի, նա ևս անհանգիստ էր... Ի՞նչ էր պատահել:

Այդ հոյակապ տունը, ուր միշտ ուրախ, ուր միշտ երջանիկ լինելու համար ոչինչ թերություն չկար, այսօր այնպիսի տխուր տպավորություն էր գործում, որպես թե սգավորի տուն լիներ: Բոլորի դեմքերի վրա նկարված էր մի անբացատրելի տրտմություն: Ամենքը լուռ էին, ամենքը խորշում էին միմյանց հետ խոսելուց: Կարծես, կար մի բան, որից վախենում էին, միգուցե մինը մյուսին հիշեցնելով ավելի ևս սաստկացնե նրա սրտի ցավերը...

Երեկ լուր ստացվեցավ, որ Մերուժանը գալիս է: Այսօր ճաշից հետո նա պետք է մտներ յուր իշխանության Ոստանը: Թե՛ մոր համար և թե՛ ամուսնի համար ի՞նչ ավետիս, ի՞նչ բարի համբավ կարող էր այնքան ուրախալի լինել, քան թե այդ, որ նրանց սիրելին, երկար բացակայությունից հետո, վերադառնում էր յուր տունը: Բայց նրանք, փոխանակ ուրախանալու, տխուր էին:

Նա վերադառնում էր որպես ուրացող, որպես դավաճան: Եվ մայրն ու ամուսինը պետք է գրկեին նրան, պետք է սրբեին նրա ճակատից ճանապարհի փոշին: — Այդ ծա՛նր էր, մահվան չափ ծա՛նր էր թե՛ մոր և թե՛ ամուսնի համար: Նրանց արդեն հայտնի էին Վանա աղետալի անցքերը և իրանց արյունակցի — դժբախտ Համազասպուհիի ցավալի նահատակությունը: Նրանք գիտեին և ա՛յն, թե այլևս ինչե՛ր պիտի աներ Մերուժանը…

Մայրը վաղուց լսած էր որդու չար դիտավորությունները, բայց նա ամենայն զգուշությամբ ծածկում էր յուր հարսից, վախենալով, որ խեղճ կինը, որն առանց դրանց ևս շատ տկար էր յուր առողջությամբ, չպիտի կարողանար դիմանալ այդ հարվածներին: Բայց երկար գաղտնիք պահել անկարելի էր, որովհետև այսօր պետք է գար նրա ամուսինը: Այդ էր պատճառը, որ նրան փոքր-ինչ նախապատրաստելու համար երեկ երեկոյան կանչեց յուր մոտ և հայտնեց բոլորը:

Վանա ցավալի կործանումից հետո, որպես հայտնի է, Մերուժանը միայն յուր թիկնապահների փոքրիկ խմբով կարողացավ ազատվել յուր քաղաքացիների վրեժխնդրությունից: Եվ մտածելով, միգուցե յուր Ոստանը մտնելու ժամանակ նույն վտանգներին հանդիպի, — նա շտապեց կես ճանապարհից հառաջագույն մի մարդ ուղարկել յուր մոր մոտ, որպեսզի նախապատրաստվի որդուն ընդունելու: Այստեղ, յուր տան մեջ, դիտավորություն ուներ փոքր-ինչ դադար առնել, հանգստանալ մինչև կհասնեին պարսկական նոր զորքերը, որոնց մեծ անհամբերությամբ սպասում էր նա:

— Ես հրամայել էի ինձ մոտ կանչել քաղաքապետին, — ասաց տիկինը: — Ցանկանում էի իմանալ, արդյոք ի՞նչ կարգադրություններ է արել նա:

— Նա այստեղ է, — պատասխանեց հարսը: — Դեռ դու եկեղեցուց չէիր վերադարձել, նա շատ վաղ եկել, սպասում էր: Ի՞նչ կարգադրություններ պետք է աներ նա:

Հարցը մնաց առանց պատասխանի: Այդ միջոցին ներս վազեց մի ուրախ, վառվռուն օրիորդ, որը, անդադար յուր վրա նայելով, մոտեցավ, կանգնեց տիկնոջ առջև և, յուր լի բերկրությամբ աչքերը դարձրեց դեպի նա, հարցրեց.

— Նայի՜ր, մայրիկ, այդ հագուստով լա՞վ է:

Դա Մերուժանի քույրն էր, զարդարվել էր, պատրաստվել էր եղբորը հանդիպելու համար: Տան մեջ ամենքը տխուր էին, նա միայն ուրախ էր: Մայրը նայեց նրա վրա, աչքերը լցվեցան արտասուքով: Նա խոսք չգտավ պատասխանելու յուր դստերը: Ի՞նչ ասեր, ինչպե՞ս վշտացներ նրա մեջ այն ջերմ սերը, որ ուներ նա դեպի եղբայրը: Կարո՞ղ էր բացատրել նրան, թե կյանքի մեջ կան այնպիսի հանգամանքներ, որ բաժանում են քրոջը եղբորից, մորը որդուց: Օրիորդը թեև մեծ աղջիկ էր, բայց այդ մասին շատ փոքր հասկացողություն ուներ: Նա լսել էր շատ բան, նրան ասել էին բոլորը, բայց դեռ նա սիրում էր եղբորը: Դա այն աղջիկն էր, որին Սամվելի մայրը նշանել էր յուր որդու համար, չնայելով, որ Սամվելի սիրտը պատկանում էր Ռշտունյաց օրիորդին — Աշխենին:

Շավասպուհին, — այսպես էր նրա անունը, — նկատելով մոր տխրամած դեմքը, ընկավ նրա ծնկների վրա և, նրա դողդոջուն ձեռքերը սեղմելով յուր բոցավառ շրթունքների վրա, բացագանչեց.

— Մայրի՛կ, սիրելի՛ մայրիկ, ինչո՞ւ ես լաց լինում, եթե դու լաց լինես, ես էլ լաց կլինեմ...

— Մենք էլ լաց կլինենք, — ձայն տվեցին երկու երեխաները, որոնք ապշած կերպով նայում էին այդ սրտաշարժ տեսարանի վրա:

Երեխաների մայրը առեց նրանց և այրված սրտով դուրս եկավ դահլիճից:

Տիկինը համբուրեց յուր դստերը, փայփայելով վեր բարձրացրեց, և ասաց նրան.

— Գնա՜, սիրելի զավակս, ասա՜, որ քաղաքապետին իմ մոտ կանչեն: Ես նրա հետ շատ կարևոր խոսելիքներ ունեմ: Պատվիրի՜ր սպասավորներին, որ ոչ ոքի չեմ ընդունում: Իսկ եթե տեր հայրը գալու լինի, նրան իմ մոտ թողնեն:

Օրիորդը կրկին անգամ համբուրեց մոր ձեռքերը և հեռացավ:

Դահլիճում մնաց միայն տիկինը: Ոչ մի ժամանակ նրա պայծառ խելքը այնպես մռայլված չէր եղել, որպես այս առավոտ: Ոչ մի ժամանակ նա այնպես անճարացած և այնպես կաշկանդված չէր եղել անհնարին դժվարությունների մեջ, որպես այս առավոտ: Որքան մտածում էր, մի որևէ ելք չէր գտնում: Մոր զգացմունքները մաքառում էին նրա մեջ: Ինչպե՞ս ընդունել որդուն — մոլորյալ որդուն, բայց և — սիրելի որդուն: Դիցուք թե ինքն հանձն առներ հաշտվել նրա հետ այն հուսով, որ յուր ազդեցությամբ կարող կլիներ ուղղել նրան, դարձնել նրան չար ճանապարհից: Բայց կարո՞ղ էր հաշտվել նրա հետ ժողովուրդը: Նա՜, որ հայտնի պատերազմ էր սկսել ժողովրդի դեմ կամ հնազանդեցնելու նրան յուր չար կամքին և կամ սրի ճարակ տալու նրան, — կարո՞ղ էր հաշտվել նրա հետ ժողովուրդը: Այդ դա՛ռն, այդ ցավալի մտքերն էին ալեկոծում նրան, երբ ներս մտավ քաղաքապետը և, հեռվից մի քանի անգամ գլուխ տալով, մոտեցավ, և լուռ, շվարյալ դեմքով կանգնեց տիկնոջ բազմոցի մոտ:

Չնայելով տիկնոջ մի քանի անգամ կրկնած խնդիրքին, որ նստե, և չնայելով յուր հասակին, այդ զառամյալ ծերունին դարձյալ կանգնած մնաց ոտքի վրա, պահպանելով ավանդական մեծարանքը դեպի հարգելի տիկինը:

— Ի՞նչ արեցիր, Գուրգեն, — հարցրեց տիկինը:

— Ամեն ինչ կարգադրված է, տիկին, — պատասխանեց ծերունին տխուր ձայնով: — Ամեն ինչ այնպես կկատարվի, որպես դու հրամայեցիր:

Նա սկսեց մի առ մի պատմել, թե ընդունելությունը, ի՜նչ կերպով կկատարվի, կամ ի՜նչ կարգադրություններ են եղած:

— Դու կարծում ես, Գուրգեն, որ անկարգություններ չե՞ն պատահի, — հարցրեց տիկինը, դեռևս ոչ բոլորովին հանգստանալով ծերունու տված տեղեկու-թյուններով:

— Ես ո՜չ միայն կարծում եմ, այլ հավատացած եմ, տիկին, որ ոչ մի անկարգություն չի պատահի: Իրավ է, մեր քաղաքացիք սաստի՛կ զայրացած են, բայց նրանք կզայրանան, իսկ երբեք տիրասպան չեն լինի: Այդ ես գիտեմ, տիկին, հաստատ գիտեմ.,..

Վերջին խոսքերի միջոցին նա յուր գլուխը մի քանի անգամ դրական կերպով շարժեց և ապա շարունակեց.

— Ի՞նչ եղավ տեր հայրը, ուշացավ տեր հայրր: Նրա քարոզը թեև փոքր-ինչ երկար տևեց, բայց բոլորովին հանգստացրեց ժողովրդին: Ավետարանից, մարգարեներից, առաքյալներից շատ օրինակներ բերեց: Եկեղեցուց դուրս գալուց հետո բազմությունը չէր հեռանում, խմբված էին բակում, դեռ տաքացած կերպով վիճում էին: Տեր հայրը մոտենում էր այս և այն խմբին, խոսում էր, խրատում էր և հանգստացնում էր: Այն ուրիշ բան կլիներ, տիկին, եթե իշխանը պարսից զորքերով մտներ յուր քաղաքը, այն ժամանակ անհնար կլիներ բնակիչներին զսպել: Իսկ այժմ զալիս է մի քանի մարդիկներով միայն, — և հայ մարդիկներով:

— Բայց հայությունը ուրացած մարդիկներով…-ընդհատեց տիկինը դառնացած կերպով:

Ներս մտավ Դրան երեցը:

— Ահա՜ և տեր հայրը, — ձայն տվեց ծերունին:

Այդ ալևոր քահանան, որ դեռ պահպանել էր յուր առույգ հասակի թե՜ եռանդը և թե՜ կենդանությունը, իշխանական տան երեցն էր: Նա մոտեցավ, ողջունեց և կանգնեց տիկնոջ մոտ:

-Նստի՜ր, տե՜ր հայր, — ասաց նրան տիկինը:

Նա նստեց և սկսեց հաղորդել յուր արած կարգադրությունները:

Վահանդուխտ տիկինը, յուր երկու երեխաների հետ դուրս գալով դահլիճից, ուղիղ դիմեց յուր սենյակը: Երկու երեխաներից մեծը տղա էր, իսկ փոքրը աղջիկ: Տղան հասկանում էր, որ այն օր գալու էր հայրը, և դեռ հիշում էր նրան, երբ նա գնաց Պարսկաստան: Երբ նստեցին

— Մայրի՜կ, — հարցրեց տղան, յուր փոքրիկ թևիկներով քարշ ընկնելով նրա պարանոցից, — հայրիկը այսօր կբերե՞ ձին:

— Ի՞նչ ձի, — ասաց մայրը տխուր ձայնով:

— Չե՞ս իմանում, երբ հայրիկը գնում էր, ասացի ինձ համար մի ձի բեր, պստիկ ձի, նա պաչ արավ, ասաց կբերեմ, շատ պստիկ ձի կբերեմ, ա՜յ, էսքան: — Նա ձեռքը բարձրացրեց ձիու մեծությունը ցույց տալու համար:

— Մենք ձիաներ շատ ունենք, զավակս, — պատասխանեց նրան մայրը:

— Մերոնքը մեծ են, շատ մեծ են, ես պստիկ ձի եմ ուզում,որ ինքս հեծնեմ:

— Ծառանեըը կնստացնեն քեզ:

— Ես խո Նուշիկը չեմ, որ ծառաները բռնեն ու դնեն ձիու վրա, ես ուզում եմ ինքս նստել:

Նուշիկ փաղաքշական ձևով կոչում էին նրա քրոջը, որի իսկական անունը Միհրանույշ էր:

Եղբոր նկատողությունը, երևի, վիրավորեց փոքրիկ Նուշիկին, որը ծտի նման թռավ գահավորակի կողքում դրած բարձերից մեկի վրա և, կլորիկ ոտիկները շարժելով, ասաց,

— Տեսնո՞ւմ ես, ինչպե՞ս հեծա:

Մայրը երկուսին ևս գրկեց, համբուրեց, հետո հանձնեց դայակներին, որ տանեն, դրսում ման ածեն, որպեսզի իրան չխանգարեն: Ինքը մնաց միայնակ:

Դժբա՛խտ հանգամանքների դժբա՛խտ ամուսին… Որդիքը ուրախ էին հոր գալուստով, իսկ ինքը ուրախանալ չէր կարող: Նա սիրում էր յուր ամուսնին, նա յուր մխիթարությունը միշտ նրա մեջ էր գտել: Իսկ այժմ որպե՞ս սիրել «ուրացողին», որպե՞ս սիրել չարագործին: Այդ միտքը կատաղության չափ ալեկոծում էր նրան, ալեկոծում էր, որովհետև սիրտը և միտքը չէին հաշտվում միմ — յանց հետ:

Յուր զավակներին հեռացնելուց հետո, նա գտնվում էր հոգեկան խորին տագնապի մեջ: Ներքին կռիվը, զգացմունքների սաստիկ մաքառումը դրել էին նրան տենդային հրաբորբոք դրության մեջ: Ահա՜ մի ժամ ևս…ահա՜ երկու ժամ ևս… քաղաքի մունետիկը պիտի քարոզեր բոթաբեր գալուստը, և ամեն ինչ պիտի վճռվեր նրա համար…

Նրա դրությունը նմանում էր դատապարտյալի վերջին րոպեներին, որ օրհասական հուզմունքների մեջ սպասում է. ահա՜ բանտի դռները բաց կլինեն, դահիճները կմտնեն և նրան կտանեն դեպի կախաղանի ոտքը… Ինքը այդպես պետք է դիմեր այն մարդու գիրկը, որին ամբողջ աշխարհը մերժում էր: Եվ նա պետք է ողջագուրեր յուր ամուսնին, այն ձեռքերով, որ շաղախված էին յուր հարազատների անմեղ արյունով: Միթե նա չէ՞ր լինի հայոց կանանցից ամենաթշվառը: Բայց նա սիրո՛ւմ էր… այո՜, սիրո՛ւմ էր:

Նա ձեռքը տարավ դեպի կուրծքը, սեղմեց բորբոքված սիրտը, որ փոքր-ինչ հանգստություն տա ներքին վրդովմունքներին: Արտասուքը հեղեղի նման թափվում էր տառապյալ աչքերից, բայց սրտի կրակը շիջուցանել չէր կարողանում: Երկար այդ դրության մեջ տանջվում էր նա:

Հանկարծ վեր թռավ և, որպես մի խելագար, պղտոր աչքերը դարձրեց դեպի յուր սենյակի շուրջը: Ապշած կերպով նայում էր այս կողմ ու այն կողմ և յուր անշարժ հայացքով, կարծես մի բան որոնում էր: Մի քանի քայլ փոխեց դեպի դուռը, բայց իսկույն կանգ առեց: Դարձյալ, որպես մի աներևույթ զորությունից առաջ մղվելով, փոխեց քայլերը, մոտեցավ և, դողդոջուն ձեռքը մեկնելով, կողպեց դուռը: Սկսեց գիշերաշրջիկ լուսնոտի նման դեգերել դեպի այս, դեպի այն անկյունները: Մոտեցավ լուսամուտներին, ցած թողեց վարագույրները: Կրկին մոտեցավ դռանը ստուգելու, արդյոք փակվա՞ծ էր, թե ոչ: Նրա դեմքը այժմ խաղաղ էր. նա արդեն գտել էր մի միջոց, որ կարող էր հանգստացնել իրան: Սկսեց նայել պատուհանները, սկսեց քրքրել բոլոր դարակները, որոնց մեջ պահված էին յուր իրեղենները: Բայց որոնածը չգտավ: Նրա աչքին ընկավ մի գեղեցիկ արկղիկ, որի մեջ պահված էին յուր կարելու պարագայքը: Ուրախացավ նա, որպես մի մարդ, որ հանկարծ մի անսպասելի գանձ է գտնում: Վազեց դեպի արկղիկը, բաց արեց և նրա միջից դուրս հանեց մի փոքրիկ մկրատ: Մի քանի րոպե, այդ փայլուն գործիքը ձեռքում բռնած, հիացած կերպով նայում էր նրա վրա: Նա գտավ ցանկալի առարկան: Դա կհանգստացներ նրան և կվճռեր նրա սրտում անվճիռ մնացած տարակուսանքր — նրա զգացմունքների անհաշտ երկբայությունը…

Մկրատի սուր ծայրը նախ տարավ դեպի բաբախող կուրծքը: Բայց մինչև սիրտը մխվելու համար բավական կարճ էր: Հետո բաց արավ և մոտեցրեց յուր կոկորդին...

Այդ միջոցին, կարծես, փրկության հրեշտակը բռնեց նրա ձեռքը: Մկրատը բարկությամբ մի կողմ նետեց, ասելով. «Ո՜չ, նա չա՛րժե, որ ես մեռնեմ նրա համար... Նա, այո՜ դավաճանեց յուր հայրենիքին, բայց դավաճանեց և — ի՛նձ...»:

Ի՞նչ զորություն էր, որ այդպես անսպասելի կերպով հեղափոխեց նրա միտքը: Այն զորությունր, որ ամեն կրքերից ավելի սաստիկ բռնանում է կնոջ զգացմունքների վրա — խանդոտությունը:

«Ես ճանաչում եմ նրան, — շարունակեց դառնացած կերպով, — նա՜ այնքան ցած չէր, որ ուրանար յուր կրոնը, նա՜ այնքան անգութ չէր, որ ոտնակոխ աներ յուր հայրենիքի բախտը, և նա՜ այնքան փառամոլ չէր, որ նրան հրապուրեր Շապուհի խոստացած թագավորությունը... Բայց նա՜ այդ բոլորը հանձն առեց և պարսից արքայի ձեռքում մի անարգ գործիք դարձավ միայն նրա քո՜ւյրը ստանալու համար... Ինձ ասում էին, որ նա սիրահարված է Շապուհի քրոջ վրա, բայց ես չէի հավատում... Այո՜, ես չէի հավատում, որ նա՜ այն աստիճան անհավատարիմ կգտնվի դեպի յուր երկու զավակների մայրը, որ երկրորդ կին կբերե Արծրունյաց տան մեջ... Ի՞նչ կլինի իմ դրությունը այնուհետև... Ես պետք է պարսից արքայադստեր աղախինը դառնամ և նրա մաշիկները շիտկեմ... Իսկ գեղեցիկ Որմիզդուխտը կլինի ո՜չ միայն Վասպուրականի Տիկնանց Տիկինը, այլ ամբողջ Հայաստանի թագուհին... Իսկ ե՞ս... Ո՜չ, ո՜չ, չա՛րժե մեռնել նրա համար... Իսկ նա՜ ի՞նձ համար — արդեն մեռած է...»:

Նստեց բազմոցի վրա, երկու ձեռքով ծածկեց երեսը, և կրկին ջերմ արտասուքը սկսեց հեղեղի նման թափվիլ նրա աչքերից: «Ա՛խ, Մերուժա՜ն, Մերուժա՜ն...» — հառաչում էր նա, և դողդոջուն ձայնը խեղդվում էր դառն հեկեկանքների մեջ:

Մի քանի անգամ բախեցին սենյակի դուռը: Վերջապես լսեց նա, վերկացավ, սրբեց աչքերը և տհաճությամբ մոտեցավ, բաց արավ դուռը: Ներս մտավ աղախիններից մեկը:

— Ամենքը պատրաստվում են, տիկին, — ասաց նա, — չե՞ս հրամայում հագցնել քեզ:

— Մտիր հանդերձատունը, Սիրանույշ, և դուրս բեր իմ սև զգեստները, — հրամայեց նա:

— Ինչո՞ւ սև, տիկին:

— Այսօր սո՛ւգի օր է, Սիրանույշ, — պատասխանեց նա վշտալի ձայնով...

Կեսօրից չորս ժամ անցել էր:

Մի խումբ ձիավորներ, փոշու ամպերի մեջ կորած, ամենայն արագությամբ արշավում էին Արևբանոսից դեպի Հադամակերտ տանող ճանապարհով: Որքան մոտենում էին քաղաքին, այնքան ավելի փութացնում էին իրանց երիվարների ընթացքը: Նրանց թիվը շատ չէր. մեկը ձիավարում էր ամենից առաջ, որ ձեռքում տանում էր մի կարմիր դրոշակ, նրա ետևից գնում էր մի սպիտակ ձիավոր, որ բոլորի գլխավորն էր երևում, իսկ հետո ինը ձիավորներ, ընդամենը տասնևմեկ հոգի:

Այդ գնում էր Մերուժան Արծրունին, գնում էր դեպի յուր նախահարց Ոստանը — իշխանական մայրաքաղաքը — Հադամակերտ:

Այն կենդանի ճանապարհը, որով անցնում էր նրա ասպախումբը և որը ամբողջ օրը լցված էր լինում երթևեկների ուրախ բազմությամբ, այժմ բոլորովին դատարկ էր: Ոչ ոք չէր երևում: Այդ շատ զարմացնում էր Մերուժանին: Նա անհանգիստ կերպով աչք էր ածում յուր շուրջը: Չէր փայլում հնձավորի մանգաղը, որ օրվա այդ զովաբեր ժամուն ավելի եռանդով էր գործում. չէր լսվում հերկավարի երգը, որ կենդանացնում էր գեղեցիկ շրջակայքը, և անհոգ հովվի սրինգն անգամ լռել էր, ոչ ինքն էր երևում և ոչ յուր խաշինները: Նրան այնպես էր թվում, որ անցնում է անապատների միջով, ուր կյանքն ու գործունեությունը վաղուց արդեն դադարել էին:

Բայց նա այլ բան էր սպասում…

Նա սպասում էր, որ յուր քաղաքացիք խուռն բազմությամբ կդիմավորեն իրան, այդ ճանապարհի աջ և ահյակ կողմերը ծածկված կլինեն արանց և կանանց խումբերով, և բազմությունը ցնծության աղաղակներով ու նվագարանների հնչյուններով կտանե նրան մինչև յուր իշխանական ապարանքը: Բայց ոչ ոք չհայտնվեցավ: Մինչև անգամ յուր տոհմայիններից ոչ ոք չդիմավորեց նրան: Միթե յուր գալուստը հայտնի չէ՞ր նրանց: Այդ մասին մի օր առաջ իմացում էր տվել յուր մորը: Ուրեմն ի՞նչ էր նշանակում այդ ընդհանուր բացակայությունը մարդիկների, — ա՜յդ անապատը:

Այդ միտքը վրդովեցնում էր նրան և լցնում էր նրա ալեծուփ սիրտը մի խուլ տարակուսանքով, որ հետզհետե կասկածի կերպարանք էր ստանում: Ետ դառնալ թույլ չէր տալիս նրա անսահման անձնասիրությունը, իսկ առաջ գնալու համար ոչինչ բարիք չէր սպասում: Գուցե կհանդիպեր յուր քաղաքացիների ապստամբությանը, գուցե զենքերը ձեռքում կդիմավորեին նրան… «Ինչ էլ որ պատահելու լինի, փո՛ւյթ չէ», — մտածեց նա խորին սրտմտությամբ և վճռեց առաջ գնալ:

Վերջապես հասավ նա քաղաքադռներին: Նայեց դռան ճակատին և սոսկաց: Այդ հոյակապ դուռը, որի բարձր կամարները ամեն մի հանդիսավոր մուտքի ժամանակ զարդարած էին լինում ծաղիկներով ու պսակներով, — այժմ ներկայացնում էր մի տխուր տեսարան: Դռան ճակատը պատած էր սև պաստառներով, իսկ վերևվում փողփողում էին երկու սև դրոշակներ: Այդպես անում էին միայն այն ժամանակ, երբ երկրի իշխանի դագաղն էին ներս տանում: Իսկ այժմ ո՞վ էր մեռյալը... ո՞ւմ համար էր այդ սգավորությունը…

Սրտի խորին բաբախմունքով ներս մտավ նա:

Առջևից գնացող դրոշակակիր ձիավորը առեց գոտիից քարշ ընկած շեփորը և մի քանի անգամ հնչեցրեց: Նրան պատասխանեց կոչնակի ձայնը, որ երեք անգամ լսելի եղավ Մայր եկեղեցու բարձրությունից: Այդ ձայնը, որպես երկնքի սպառնական ձայնը, սարսափ ազդեց «ուրացողի» վրա…

Նա շարունակեց առաջ գնալ:

Ուրախ, աղմկալի Հադամակերտը ներկայացնում էր մի մեռյալ քաղաք: Փողոցներում ոչ ոք չէր երևում, չէին երևում և անասուններ: Ո՜չ մի ձայն չէր լսվում, ո՜չ մի շշունջ անգամ չէր խռովում ընդհանուր գերեզմանական լռությունը:

Այն փողոցը, որով գնում էր նա և որը ուղիղ տանում էր դեպի իշխանական ապարանքը, նրա վրա խիստ ծանր և սպանիչ տպավորություն էր գործում: Հատակը ծածկված էր մոխրով: Բոլոր տների դռները փակ էին, իսկ դռների ճակատները նույնպես պատած էին սև պաստառներով:

«Իմ քաղաքացիքը, — մտածում էր նա, — երես են դարձրել ինձանից... նրանք իմ վրա նայել անգամ չեն կամենում... նրանք ինձ մեռած են համարում, այո, բարոյապե՜ս մեռած…»:

Բարկությունը խեղդում էր նրան, երբ մտաբերում էր վաղեմի ժամանակները: Եղել էին օրեր, երջան՛կ օրեր, երբ նա հաղթական փառքով վերադառնում էր պատերազմից, այդ փողոցի հատակը ծածկված էր լինում ծաղիկներով ու կանաչ տերևներով: Իսկ այժմ նրանց փոխարեն մոխիր էր ցանած: Դռների ճակատները զարդարած էին լինում գորգերով, թավիշներով, գույնզգույն կերպասներով և ամենագեղեցիկ գործվածքներով: Իսկ այժմ ամբողջ քաղաքը սուգ էր զգեցել: Կանայք և աղջկունք, ծեր և տղա, տանիքներից ու լուսամուտներից ողջունում էին նրան: Իսկ այժմ ոչ մի ձայն չէր լսվում: Սկսյալ քաղաքադռնից, մինչև յուր ապարանքը հասնելը, ամեն մի քայլում զոհեր էին մատուցանում նրա առջև: Քահանայական դասը յուր ամբողջ սպասով, զգեստավորված ոսկեհուռ զգեստներով, խաչերով ու խաչվառներով առաջնորդում էին նրան և օրհնության շարականներ էին երգում: Ինքը շրջապատված էր լինում յուր ավագներով, իսկ առջևից տանում էին իշխանական տան նժույգները, զարդարած ամենաթանկագին ասպազենքով: Իսկ այժմ դրանցից և ոչ մեկը չկատարվեցավ...

Նա հասավ իշխանական ապարանքը, բայց դռները յուր առջև փակված գտավ: Այդ սարսափեցրեց նրան: «Ուրեմն ինձ մերժում է և իմ տունը, և իմ ընտանիքը...» — մտածեց նա խորին, սրտատոչոր դառնությամբ:

Այստեղ ևս նույն տխուր, նույն հուսահատական տեսարանը ներկայացավ նրա առջև: Իշխանական հոյակապ դռան փառավոր կամարները պատած էին սև պաստառներով, իսկ նրա աջ և ահյակ կողմերում փողփողում էին երկու սև դրոշակներ:

Անհնարին խռովության մեջ կանգնած էր նա հայրենական տան մուտքի առջև և չգիտեր ի՜նչ անել: Այդ ահարկու մարդը,որի համար աշխարհում ոչինչ դժվարություններ, ոչինչ արգելքներ չկային, այժմ գտնվում էր բոլորովին անել և հուսակտուր դրության մեջ: Մտածեց ետ դառնալ: Բայց ինչպե՞ս ետ դառնալ: Ամոթը և նախատինքը խեղդում էին նրան: Մտածեց բախել դուռը: Իսկ եթե բաց չանեի՞ն: Եվ անպատճառ բաց չէին անի: Այդ աստիճան արհամարհանք, այդ աստիճան զզվանք նա չէր սպասում մորից, և մանավանդ, յուր կնոջից: Նրան, որպես անառակ որդու,թողնում էին դրսում: Դա մի ծա՛նր ապտակ էր նրա երեսին, դա մի դա՛ռն պատիժ էր նրա համար... Այդ բոլոր հանդերձանքը, այդ բոլոր ցույցերը ուղղակի ասում էին նրան. «Դո՜ւ արժանի չես ոտք դնելու հայրենական տան շեմքի վրա... «Ուրացողի» ոտքերը կպղծե՛ն նրան…»:

Նրա մարդիկն ևս գտնվում էին բոլորովին շվարյալ դրության մեջ. ոչ ոք նրանցից չէր համարձակվում մի բան ասել:

Դռան բարձրության վրա կար մի սյունազարդ վերնահարկ, բաց երեսով, որ պատշգամբի ձև ուներ: Առջևից ծածկված էր վարագույրներով: Վարագույրները ետ գնացին, վերևում հայտնվեցավ մայրը: Տառապյալ կինը հազիվհազ կարողանում էր իրան ոտքի վրա պահել: Նրա ձախ թևքից բռնել էր աղջիկը Մերուժանի քույրը, իսկ աջ թևքից բռնել էր հարսը Մերուժանի ամուսինը: Վերջինի առջևում կանգնած էին Մերուժանի երկու զավակները: Դրանց ետևում կարգով կանգնած էր իշխանական ամբողջ ընտանիքը: Ամենքը սգավորի հագուստով, ամենքը արտասվալի աչքերով: Տեսնելով նրանց, Մերուժանը ամբողջ մարմնով դողաց:

— Մա՜յր, — խոսեց նա խռովյալ ձայնով, — իմ քաղաքացիքը ինձանից երես դարձրին, այժմ իմ հայրենական տունն էլ յուր դռները փակում է իմ առջև…

— Այո՜, Մերուժա՛ն, — պատասխանեց վերևից մայրը դառնացած կերպով. — քո հայրենական տունը յուր դռները փակում է քո առջև, որովհետև դու քո սրտի դռները փակեցիր թե՜ աստուծո, թե՜ քո հայրենիքի և թե՜ քո խղճի առջև... Ուրացողը, ապստամբը չէ կարող մտնել այդ տունը, Մերուժա՛ն... Այն օրից, որ դու դավաճանեցիր քո եկեղեցուն և քո թագավորին, այն օրից զրկվեցար այդ տան զավակը լինելուց... Դու՜, Մերուժան, այժմ այդ տան համար խորթ ես և օտար, որովհետև դու արատավորեցիր Արծրունիների պայծառ հիշատակը... Ուղղությունը միայն կարող է փրկել քեզ, Մերուժան,.. Դարձի՜ր չար ճանապարհից, դարձի՜ր քո մոլորություններից... Լսի՛ր, Մերուժան, մոր ձայնը, որ դեռ սիրում է քեզ, որ յուր դառն արտասուքների հետ այդ խոսքերը թափում է քո առջև... Լսի՜ր Մերուժան, մոր ձայնը, որովհետև նրա բերանով խոսում է ամբողջ Վասպուրականը... Եթե դու կամենում ես կրկին վայելել քո ընտանիքի և քո աշխարհի սերը, պետք է դառնաս չար ճանապարհից... Ահա՜ ուղիղ ճանապարհը, Մերուժան, — նա ձեռքը տարավ դեպի Մայր եկեղեցին և ապա շարունակեց: – Քո հայրերը, երբ հոգնած, վաստակած տուն էին վերադառնում պատերազմներից, նախ գնում էին եկեղեցին, գոհության աղոթք էին մատուցանում և ապա գալիս էին իրանց ընտանիքի սերը վայելելու... Եթե դո՜ւ քո նախահարց հարազատ որդին ես, հետևի՜ր նրանց օրինակին... Այնտեղ, Մայր եկեղեցում, քահանայական դասը և քո քաղաքի ծերերը սպասում են քեզ... Գնա՜, Մերուժան, նախ եկեղեցին, հաշտվի՜ր Հիսուս Քրիստոսի հետ, զղջա՜ քո մեղքերը, խոստովանի՜ր քո հանցանքները աստուծո տաճարի մեջ և ապա վերադարձիր, այն ժամանակ քո տան դռները բաց կգտնես քո առջև...

— Այգ երբե՛ք չէ կարող լինել, — մռնչաց նա և երեսը շուռ տվեց:

— Մայրի՛կ, մայրի՛կ, — վերևից լսելի եղան երկու երեխաների ձայներ. — ո՞ւր է գնում հայրիկը...

Այդ ձայները խոցոտեցին նրա սիրտը…


End file.
